


Phil's Pick

by AllusionToReality



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3039056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllusionToReality/pseuds/AllusionToReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a silly roller coaster... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil's Pick

"Dan, that's cheating! You can't pick two rides in a row, it's my turn." Phil scanned over the theme park map in his hands before finding a roller coaster that was colorfully marked and shaded in the corner.

"That one." Phil said confidently, pointing and looking back to his boyfriend.

Dan looked up from the map. It wasn't hard to find the attraction Phil pointed to in real life. The roller coaster was barely close by, but still towered over the trees and cast a long shadow that covered most of the ground around the sitting area where Dan and Phil were. The screams mixed with the sounds of other attractions and people, but there was no doubt how audible it would be closer to the roller coaster.

Dan's gaze fixated on the size of each loop, each drop, every step climb. This usually didn't bother him. Roller coasters and other 'thrill rides' were easy for Dan, and he was usually the one convincing everyone else to ride with him. But something about this specific coaster was unsettling. The wild combination of twists and turns made Dan's stomach flip, and the feeling of possible intimidation probably didn't help. He tore his eyes away from the ride, and found the familiarity of Phil's eyes waiting for his own. Dan tried to act uncertain of the ride, rather than give any possible hint that he was, okay, scared. If Phil knew that Dan was afraid of a roller coaster, especially after Dan claimed he was the "roller master", Dan would never hear the end of it.

"I don't know, Phil. I bet the line would be super long." Dan pressed for Phil to choose something else, and he hoped he could divert Phil's choice to something smaller, or at least something that was less unsettling.

Phil felt a bit hurt at Dan's instant negativity towards his choice, and rightfully so. He had agreed to go on every ride Dan chose, no matter how crazy it was, and the least Dan could do was return the favor. "Well, why don't we go look? If it is too long, at least then we can say we tried."

Dan bit down on his lip and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, then raised his head to look at Phil. He reluctantly nodded his head, then reached out to take his boyfriend's hand.

Phil noticed how hesitant Dan was, but he decided not to worry too much about it. They had been on a lot of rides that day, "maybe he's just tired." Phil thought to himself. Taking Dan's hand and interlacing their fingers, the two boys walked in the direction of Phil's pick, "The Black Knight".

"See, I told you the line wasn't very long!" Phil gleefully exclaimed upon arriving at the attraction. Dan's hypothesis was correct, the screams did get louder the closer you got to the roller coaster. The nervous feeling in his stomach grew, and Dan could feel his heart begging to race. It was a lost cause, trying to calm himself down, but he didn't want Phil to know he was, and he would never admit it, scared. The "roller master" had met his match.

"Hey, Dan? You okay?" Phil's voice pulled him out of his thinking, and Dan took notice of everything again. He had stopped walking, and his breath was shallow and quick. The hand not holding Phil's was shaking, and he noticed his legs felt weak, like they were just going to give out under him. Phil lightly gripped Dan's forearm, just to help him steady himself.

"How about we go sit down for a second?" He suggested, not waiting for an answer from the other. Phil guided Dan to a bench that was nearby, one that was facing away from the roller coaster. They sat down simultaneously, and Phil took both of Dan's hands into his own.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Phil tried to get Dan to look up, but the boy's eyes stayed downcast. He was still shaking. Phil was mostly confused from Dan's lack of communication, and he wasn't sure what had got Dan all worked up.

"Dan, babe, talk to me. What's wrong?" Dan felt his face grow hot, and he knew it had to be red by now. He figured Phil was either embarrassed or angry after all of this, and he hated the idea of disappointing his boyfriend. He tried to hold back the tears blurring his vision, but gave in when his eyes started to hurt. He let the tears fall without protest.

Phil had Dan in his arms before the first tear fell. The look Dan had on his face was enough to break Phil's heart, and Phil wanted to do everything he could to make it all better, despite not knowing what upset Dan in the first place. He wrapped his arms around Dan protectively, gently rubbing his back. Dan's head rest against his shoulder, but in that moment Phil didn't care if his shirt got wet.

"This must be a sight for everybody else" Dan thought to himself (when really nobody was looking, they were too preoccupied by their own business). He relaxed a bit up against Phil, and soon he stopped shaking and the tears dried. With one last sigh, Dan sat up and rubbed his hands over his eyes. Phil shifted in place, turning his body to face forward. He turned his head to look at Dan.

"Better?" Phil asked. Dan nodded, rubbing his face one more time before turning to mirror Phil. "So," Phil started, "what happened?" It was hard to find the right words, the scene was awkward already, and Phil knew Dan was uncomfortable in situations like this.

"It... it was stupid." Dan stuttered, dropping his head to look at the ground.

Phil moved his hand forward to rest on top of Dan's. "I bet it wasn't."

Dan took a shaky breath and muttered, almost inaudible, "It was the roller coaster."

Phil raised his eyebrows in confusion, then leaned in closer to hear. "It was the roller coaster..." Dan repeated, slightly louder this time.

Phil raised his head slightly to look at Dan, and a sympathetic smile crept onto his face. "Oh, bear." Phil softly spoke, moving forward to lightly kiss Dan's cheek. Dan leaned back against the bench, crossing his arms, and tried to keep his head down to hide his red face. Phil wrapped his arm around Dan's waist and looked over to smile at the boy.

"If you didn't want to go on the ride, you could have just told me."

Dan scoffed quietly, and raised his head to look at Phil. "And let you make fun of me for the rest of the day?"

"I wouldn't have made fun of you, why would I do that?”

"Because I'm the "roller master" and I'm always the one convincing you to ride, not the other way around."

Phil sighed and moved to cup Dan's cheek in one hand. "Titles and bragging rights aren't as important as your safety. These big, fancy labels won't mean anything if you don't rightfully earn them. And forcing yourself to do something you're not comfortable with, there's no benefit behind it."

Dan shrugged and slightly leaned into Phil's hand. "I dunno, I guess I just really wanted to prove that I wasn't as worthless as I felt."

"You're not worthless to me," Phil spoke quietly, resting his forehead against Dan's and staring into chocolate brown eyes that met his own. "you're kinda my whole world, in fact."

Dan melted in blue eyes, and he couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's words. Phil knew exactly how to make him feel better in any situation, whether it was a roller coaster or an actual problem.

Noticing how much calmer Dan was, Phil stood up from the bench and reached his hands out to help the other up. When Dan was standing on his feet again, Phil kissed his nose gently, then laced their fingers back together.

"C'mon, let's go find another roller coaster to ride. Something more thrilling, and less terrifying."

Dan looked back to the roller coaster behind them. "You don't want to ride 'The Black Knight'?"

Phil glanced at the other boy from the corner of his eye, and a small smile played on his lips. "Never really wanted to go on that one, actually. I had chosen it because I knew you liked thrill rides."

Dan grinned and nudged Phil's shoulder lightly with his own. "Well it's still your pick, what do you want to go on?"

"I thought the ferris wheel would be fun..." Phil blushed lightly.

Dan smiled at Phil's sincerity, and nodded his head. "I bet the "roller master" could handle a ferris wheel."

"Again with the titles?" Phil rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh shut up, you're the one who gave it to me."

"And I'm going to take it away if you keep misusing it." Phil acknowledged, leaning over and kissing Dan's cheek as they stepped into the line for the ferris wheel.

And as they reached the top of the ferris wheel, Dan noticed the perfect view he had of the entire theme park, including "The Black Knight" and it's accompanying riders, whose screams could still be heard throughout the whole park. He also noticed that if he cuddled next to Phil and rested his head on the other's shoulder, the outside world wasn't quite so loud.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt sent to me on Tumblr
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
